Agosto
by Odd Ellie
Summary: NJPW - Geralmente Kota gostava de ver Kenny dormir, ou apenas fechar seus olhos ainda acordado e sentir a presença dele que ele estava lá, perto e alcançável de maneiras que iam além de tato mais uma vez. Mas não dessa vez. - Kenny/Kota


N/A : Se passa antes da partida deles do G1 de 2018

 **Agosto**

Kenny estava falando algo enquanto ele dormia, e ele estava falando em inglês o que fez o outro homem que dividia a cama com ele pensar que talvez ele deveria ter tentado aprender essa língua afinal. Geralmente ele gostava de ver Kenny dormir, ou apenas fechar seus olhos ainda acordado e sentir a presença dele que ele estava lá, perto e alcançável de maneiras que iam além de tato mais uma vez. Mas não dessa vez.

Kenny parecia tenso enquanto ele falava a maioria das palavras soava apenas sílabas sem sentido, mas Kota reconheceu a palavra amor no meio delas e seu próprio nome dito em angústia. Se aquela fosse uma noite normal ele teria certeza que era um sonho sobre o passado, sobre os anos longe. Mas aquela não era uma noite normal, era a noite após ter sido anunciado que eles teriam que lutar um contra outro mais uma vez.

Kota mal conseguiu olhar para Gendo quando o cronograma das partidas tinha sido anunciado para o G1. Ele e Kenny, 11 de Agosto, pela terceira vez um contra o outro, Kota não tinha certeza se ele o perdoaria por isso tão cedo. Ele sabia que era o trabalho dele manter uma programação interessante com partidas que mais atrairiam a atenção do público, e aquela era uma que todos queriam ver, não apenas pelo que aconteceria no ringue mas pelo que viria depois, todo mundo queria saber se isso ia quebrar eles de novo.

Também tinha sido em agosto a última. A que acabou com uma era, a que levou a cinco anos de solidão, uma era que só tinha acabado no começo desse ano. Eles só tiveram alguns meses não era tempo o suficiente.

Ele podia se fazer perder, mas Kenny saberia. Ele conhecia seu corpo e seu coração melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, e não importa o quão ruim uma vitória sua seria, ele deixar Kenny ganhar seria um insulto até pior. Ele teria que lutar e dar tudo que ele tinha.

Kenny fez um som que Kota só tinha ouvido no passado quando ele estava com dor, então ele começou a balançar o ombro e chamar o nome do outro homem que ocupava a cama.

"Kenny. Kenny acorde. Kenny"

"Hum...o que..Ibu-tan"

"Você parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, eu achei melhor te acordar"

"Eu estava, obrigado"

"Sobre o que era o seu pesadelo ?"

"Eu não me lembro" Kenny disse se sentando na cama.

"Você está mentindo"

Kenny não negou dessa vez, ele continuou em silêncio.

"Era sobre nossa próxima partida contra um ao outro, certo ?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, foi estranho. Nós estamos no ringue mas não havia qualquer audiência, ou árbitros, era apenas você e eu, e nós não estávamos em controle, eu dizia para o meu corpo parar mas ele continua se movendo e pela sua cara no sonho você estava fazendo o mesmo mas seu corpo continuava me machucando e eu continuava machucando você e eu tinha que sentir tudo"

"O que você acha que significa ?"

"Significa que meu subconsciente é um babaca que gosta de me torturar sem motivo, nós não vamos perder"

"Alguém vai perder Kenny. É como funciona"

"A partida sim, mas nós não vamos perder um ao outro"

"Nós perdemos antes. Eu ganhei e você me odiou e você me deixou e você me traiu e anos se passaram e eu não posso fazer de novo, eu não posso"

Kenny se aproximou e colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Kota, seus olhos fixos nos olhos dele.

"Você não vai me perder, nunca. Nós vamos lutar e alguém vai ganhar e nós vamos voltar pra casa e nós vamos ficar bem, você é bem mais importante pra mim do que qualquer cinto ou troféu ou ego ou qualquer coisa, eu sei que as coisas ficaram bem ruins após a nossa segunda partida e eu sei que é minha culpa que isso aconteceu então você tem todo o direito de estar preocupado. Mas sabe o que importa mais para mim, não é a nossa segunda partida, mas a nossa primeira eu sabia que eu precisa te conhecer desde o momento que eu vi aquele vídeo no youtube, mas foi apenas quando nós estávamos no ringue que eu descobri que eu precisava achar uma maneira de continuar com você, e eu achei, eu mudei minha vida inteira para ficar com você e foi a melhor decisão eu tomei na minha vida porque esse é o lugar onde eu pertenço, não foi nunca sobre achar luta, foi sobre encontrar você. Eu sinto muito por ter esquecido isso por um tempo, eu não vou de novo"

Kenny beijou os lábios de Kota e aí ele também beijou as pequenas lágrimas que haviam começado a brotar nos seus olhos enquanto ele falava e o envolveu em seus braços.

"Eu sinto muito também por ter te acordado com meu pesadelo"

"Você não me acordou, eu ainda não consegui dormir"

"Você quer que eu vá fazer um chá de camomila ?"

"Talvez seria útil, mas eu prefiro que você fique comigo"

"Eu posso fazer isso" Kenny disse e continuou o segurando.

Demorou um tempo, mas depois de um tempo nos braços do homem que ele amava Kota finalmente adormeceu.


End file.
